Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick attachment connector system between a line and a port and in particular to a system including an adapter for connecting different size lines to different size ports.
Description of the Prior Art
Attachments to fluid lines to pumps and other devices are well known. Moreover, reliable quick connect and disconnect systems have been developed. Such connectors allow easy connection and disconnection of a line to the port while maintaining a secure fluid-tight path that prevents leaks and accidental disconnection. A variety of configurations have been developed to achieve such systems. The systems typically include gaskets between the connector and the port to maintain a fluid-tight path.
Although such fluid systems are quite useful and widely used, the systems are generally proprietary for each manufacturer as there are no industry standards for particular sizes and issues arise to compatibility. It can be appreciated that different types and models of pumps may be preferred or there may a need for upgrades that require a different size. However, the different pump or device may not mate correctly with the connector, therefore limiting the options or requiring complete replacement of all system components. Therefore, if changes are made to a different style or size pump or to a different manufacturer, such changes typically require a change of both the fluid line and the pump or using the same type of connector system for both.
It can therefore be seen that a new and improved connector system is needed. Such a system should include the ability to connect different sized lines and ports. Such a system should include adapters that provide for connectors and ports of different diameters and achieving a proper connection. Such systems should include gaskets to provide a water tight fluid path. Moreover, the adapter should maintain a quick connect and disconnect connection. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with quick connect fluid systems.